The present invention relates to a solid golf ball which is composed of a solid core and a cover of one or more layers that encloses the core and which has numerous dimples formed on a surface of the cover, particularly a two-piece solid golf ball composed of a solid core and a cover. More specifically, the invention relates to a solid golf ball having an excellent carry, feel on impact and durability.
Various two-piece solid golf balls in which the core diameter and deflection hardness are optimized and in which, moreover, the Shore D hardness of the cover and the diameter and depth of the dimples are optimized have been described in the prior art. Examples of such golf balls include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,428, U.S. Pat. No. 6,709,348 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,304.
However, none of these prior-art solid golf balls have a high initial velocity and dimples that provide a low coefficient of drag at high velocity and a high coefficient of lift at low velocity. The solid golf balls disclosed in the above prior art also lack sufficient improvement in carry. There exists a need for a golf ball which is advantageous for competitive use and which provides not only an improved carry, but also has a good feel when played and retains a good durability to cracking.